Sidekicks
Sidekicks are unlocked as you play. Some are unlocked after defeating a certain boss or clearing a stage. Others are hired in the Monkey Training Centre, one of the many shops. (I'll create a page for shops soon.) They behave in a similar manner to Parallel Universe Monkey from BSM2, except that they have different powers than you do. List of Sidekicks * Sun Priestess Amate: Fires sunrays in a four-petal flower danmaku formation. Each sunray pops about 10 bloons each, and can pop any type of bloon except for glass. Requirements: Pass 2-2 (This level is a boss-only level, and it features Sun Priestess Amate as the boss. You must take her down to complete the level. This won't be easy, as she creates massive danmakus of sunrays, just to give you a hard time!). * Glaive Flash: Fires 2 waves of hyper glaives that home in on bloons and fly infinitely around him until they pop 100 bloons. Requirements: Buy him for 1500 Blop Cash. * Bananarang Orange: An orange which fires bananarangs every 2 seconds. The bananarangs split into 4 mini-bananarangs like an MIRV. Requirements: Defeat him in 4-5. * Covering Prince Issac: Uses the third tier of a certian powerset for arms and core, depending on what powerset you have: (Note: It goes like this: Your powerset: Issac's powerset) (Note that this applies to core and arms separately!) *Dart/Boomerang: Bomb *Bomb: Magic *Magic: Tech *Tech: Dart/Boomerang (chosen randomly) Its use is to pop the Bloons that your weapons are immune to. Requirements: Beat the boss on 1-5 using at least 2 weapons that are at least tier 3 (1 weapon for arm, 1 for core. Note that you only need one arm upgrade) * Ninja Grandmaster Haku: Fires volleys of 10 shuriken and flashbombs and periodically draws her massive katana and slashes at the bloons in a similar manner to an Energy Sword. Requirements: Complete the Into Japana stage. * Red Baron: Rapidly fires bombs and darts and has more HP than any other sidekick (He's in a plane, after all! XD Oh, and he has 110 HP.). Requirements: Defeat him in SZ-1. (Easier said than done, like with Amate. However, he uses lots of darts and bombs, as well as homing missiles, like the B.F.B. does, just to troll the player.) * Ultra Fast Ninja: Shoot 6 Shurikens (one of each side) in a hypersonic way and shoot one Flash Bombs every 300 Shurikens. The Flash Bomb slowdown ALL bloons in the screen and give 100 damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. Requirements: Have Ninja Grandmaster Haku and have Shuriken upgrade. * Captain Yukan: '''Have two Dartling Gun that can aim at different bloons and deal extra damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. * '''Purple screamer: a purple monkey that screams.....um...yah. The screams deal 30 dmg, fire once per 0.563 seconds, stun living (are any bloons alive? :/) bloons for 5 seconds. you need to complete 2-5 then unlock him....her....whatever for 3000 cash. * '''Tipor Reactor: '''Uses a large time portal to pop any bloon that did'nt came 10 seconds earlier unless it's a boss. It'll deal 1000 damage if it's a boss. It uses it's large portal attack every 20 seconds. It's other attack is using a smaller portal to send it to earlier in the stage and return it after 10 seconds to where you have currently reached, making it lose 3 layers each time. Has 100 HP and may temporary send itself to earlier in the stage for 5 seconds to heal itself by 10 HP. * '''Crystalline Diamond Gem: '''A small gem that rapidly shoots crystal pieces that each do 3HP/layer damage. Shoots a screen-covering crystalline diamond every 200 pieces that deals 16 layer damage and deals 325 damage to MOAB-class and bosses. Has 95 HP and may completely disable itself and negate attacks for 5 seconds to heal itself by 5 HP. Category:Bloons Super Monkey 3 Category:Gameplay Mechanics